GNO Girls Night Challenge
by mandymld
Summary: In 2006, Liz has left Lucky and the ladies get together for a GNO that changed everything. HH Facebook challenge.


  
>I. Idiot who's missing: Lucky<br>2. Naked in the trunk: Ric  
>3. Married to a stripper: Jason<br>4. Got arrested: Alexis, Jax, Max and Carly  
>5. Lost a tooth: Emily<br>6. Stole a tiger: Trevor and Anthony  
>7. Made a trip to the hospital: Lucky<br>8. Who drugged you all: Maxie

Challenge story: Number One

Georgie Jones looked at her sister in disbelief as she looked at the dress hanging up in her closet. "Are you insane, do I look like I aspire to a future as stripper."

"What? What is wrong with it?" she asked pouting looking at the beautiful dress. "Sam liked it."

"Great, Sam McCall that great arbitrator of fashion, what a recommendation." she snarked then said "Maxie, there is no way in hell I am wearing it."

"Fine, just fine." she snipped. "I buy you a dress out of the kindness of my heart... I thought you wanted to save your marriage."

Georgie ignored her sister, Dillon and she were officially divorced, that her sister didn't seem to realize this proved that Maxie listened only wen she wanted to.

Still in shock as she looked at the backless, strapless number with a vee down to what would be her navel then down at what she was wearing, Georgie began to believe that her sister had lost her mind. Grabbing her jacket, she ignored Maxie's plaintive cry about wanting to know where she was going and went to leave.

Seeing Mac coming in the door, she saw his torn shirt and dark stained dress pants and asked "What happened?"

"Jason Morgan beat the hell out of Lucky Spencer." he said with a sigh. "Spencer started it though, so I didn't arrest Morgan."

Georgie kept her mouth shut, she knew her sister was sneaking around with Lucky, knew that he had been repeatedly verbally assaulting his wife. Her father had been furious when Georgie had gone to him, about the fact that Detective Cruz had stood there, allowing it to happen.

Cruz was now on administrative leave and Lucky had been forced to take a drug test and kicked off the force. His only saving graced was that Mac wasn't aware of who had been supplying his former officer.

"In the end, Morgan walked away with out a scratch and Lucky _**made a trip to**_ _**the hospital**_." Mac didn't mention that it had been Mercy Hospital and that the man would more than likely remain a patient for several days.

Heading up to his room, he saw the dress his other daughter was wearing and couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. "My god, Maxie. Isn't it a little early for Halloween, and even if it wasn't, there is no way that I would let you go as a Courtland street hooker."

Stomping to her room, slamming her bedroom door, Maxie narrowed her eyes, her mind on what she had overheard her cousin Robin saying earlier that day about having a girls night out at Jake's.

She was certain that St. Elizabeth would be there and there was no way that she was missing this opportunity to make sure that Lucky knew she, Maxie was the right woman for him.

Walking to her small clutch purse, pulling out the small vial of liquid, she gave a smirk at the idea of putting the annoying woman in her place. All that it required was for her to arrange for Patrick to show up, then Lucky could find him in bed with his wife, surely that would put an end to his insisting on staying married for the sake of Elizabeth's brat.

Across town, Jason was ignoring Carly, knowing that if he gave into what she wanted, he would end up back with Sam. At one point that would have been acceptable, but as time went on, he had begun to realize that their relationship had been about loss.

Her loss of her daughter, his of any chance of a new life. The new life he had sworn to himself to reach for with both hands after the debacle with Courtney, yet another relationship based on something other than love. When he had ended things with Sam, he had felt guilt, fear at what he had become and it had led him to what at the time had seemed like a hard choice.

Now, he found himself looking back, wondering how much of the last few years of his life had been about pleasing others, about making others happy at the expense of his own life.

There were days when he would stand at the french doors of his penthouse, wondering how he had become who he had. Had it started when he had walked away from being Michael's father?

He had done so because he had believed that Sonny would be a better father to that little boy, now he found himself looking at Carly, at the man who was his partner and beginning to wonder who they were?

Had it been when he had walked away from Elizabeth all three times, without telling her how he had felt? Had it been when he had let her go back to Lucky Spencer a boy who truly had become a weak man.

Hearing the name Lucky on Carly's lips, he began to tune back in... hearing her saying that he had made a mistake, that now Elizabeth would be hanging all over him, that he didn't want to go back to that time, to a time when he had been close to betraying Sonny for a nobody.

Jason gave a cynical smile as he got that this wasn't about Sam, Carly didn't come here to get him back with the other woman because she truly believed Sam was the best person for him, she had come to get him back with Sam because she was worried he would chase after Elizabeth.

Turning to look at her, really assessing her he realized that unlike what he had thought, just because she was now with Jax, Carly hadn't matured, hadn't got past her need to control his life. When she started going on about Elizabeth being nobody, he stopped her, fed up.

His usual method of dealing with Carly was to let her run on and on, not saying anything about how she was annoying him, wanting to just let her anger run its course, but if he wanted to make changes, it had to start with her.

"Carly.." When she went silent then said you know I am right, he said "So let me get this straight. Elizabeth chasing after me, is her taking a step up, how?"

As she went on and on, he gave a caustic laugh then said "Uh, Carly, seriously? You do recall my recent romantic history, don't you? Sam, while she has changed, has a history of cons, has been convicted of prostitution. Had sex with your future husband and your ex husband in the same night. She is the illegitimate daughter of Alexis Davis, a Cassadine whose family history includes terrorism."

"What does that have to do with the fact that Elizabeth is a nobody." she sneered.

"Then there was Courtney..." he started to talk only for Carly to try and interrupt. "No, you started this, I talk you listen. Courtney was married to my brother, came to town and tried to pull a con on Jax. She worked as a stripper, Carly, yes that is quite the honorable profession, isn't it?"

She started to speak only for his ice blue eyes to glare at her. "Then she ran over an innocent woman while high on drugs and fled, never facing prosecution for that."

"Elizabeth only agreed to that for you." she sneered. "Don't kid yourself, she didn't do it out of the goodness of her heart."

Jason looked at her then said "Shut up."

Carly heard the anger and toned it down a notch while still glaring at him. "Now as I was saying she then was married to Jax, had an affair with another married man, Nik. So lets see, I was _**married to a stripper**_ who has been married two more times and during both marriages had affairs with other men. Yes, quite the catch, Courtney was."

Seeing her start to open her mouth, he said "Before that I was married to Brenda, who was insane and even if it wasn't romantic, I did live with her. We will leave Elizabeth for now and go back one more step. You."

Carly looked at him and said "I was the best person for you, but I ruined things between us."

Scoffing now, he said "You truly believe that, don't you? Lets look at your history. You came to town to ruin your mother's marriage and did so by sleeping with your stepfather."

"Bobbie forgave me for that." she protested.

"Carly it doesn't' change that you did it." he pointed out. "Then there was our screwing around at Jake's. I was with Robin, Carly. I was not free to be sleeping around, but you, you didn't even know my name."

She couldn't help it, "Yes I did, I knew who you are."

Going still, Jason looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he said "You knew?"

"Oh course." she said so set on defending herself she didn't realize she was giving away one of her last closely guarded secrets, her lie that she didn't know he was a Quartermaine heir. "Do you really think I wouldn't find out who you were, I mean, I knew you were the estranged son of Alan and Monica Quartermaine almost from the moment I walked in the door."

"So we can add liar to your resume, not that that wasn't already there." he said coolly as she winced at what she had revealed but certain he wouldn't care, not after all this time. "Anyhow, you then moved in with Tony, slept with AJ, lied to AJ, ran away and abandoned your son, PPD or not, you weren't here for him."

Carly didn't like this at all, didn't like the look in Jason's eyes as he continued. "You moved in with Robin and I, broke us up, then married AJ. Had an affair with Sonny."

"No, it was only one time, it would have..." she shut up when she saw him glaring again.

"Then divorced Sonny, then married, then divorced, then married, several times. In between you managed to marry Lorenzo Alcazar, create havoc with our business, run several businesses of your own into the ground. The only reason you have the hotel is that first, Luke helped you blackmail your way in and Jax won't let your ruin it, not that you aren't doing your level best to ruin this business into the ground. How much, Carly?"

"How much what?" she asked blinking.

"How much money have I lent to you to fix your mistakes, to cover your ass with your boyfriend?" he asked. "Shall I tell you, to the tune of fifteen million."

"So, its not like I can't afford to pay you back." she said.

Jason just raised his eye brow and dared her to keep saying that, both knew that she was not as well off as she liked to pretend. "Anyhow as I was saying, then there is John aka Spencer Cassadine, yet another child you decided to keep from it's family. Carly, you didn't go to college, you used someone else's ID to get into nursing school because you never finished high school. What you have, you got from your husbands and me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she all but screamed.

"You should let me finish. You are the child of a woman who married into money whose back ground includes time working on the streets, your uncle raped his wife, your father was as big a criminal as those he pursued. None of your husbands except Jax have been respectable."

Seeing her rolling her eyes he said "Robin, well we won't go into Robin. We both know that for the most part she isn't you. Her only detraction is her bossiness and that she told about Michael, which looking back I can see she was in the right and we were wrong."

"How dare you? You know what AJ..."

"Lets talk about Elizabeth now and compare her to my previous relationships and lovers. Lets start with the parents. Bobbie and John Durant, yes your mother has worked her way out of the gutter, but she did so through marriage. Courtney's... well Janice and Mike both still reside in the gutter. Sam, we don't know who her father is and Alexis had her at the age of fourteen. Alexis is also a woman who got away with murder. Elizabeth's parents are doctors, her grandparents are doctors, their parents were missionary doctors on the Hardy side and famous surgeon on her maternal grandmother's side."

"So what?" asked Carly while her mind wondered how Jason knew so much about Elizabeth's family when she hadn't.

"You were the one who was saying I am a step up for her." he said. "I would say compare to my past choices, Elizabeth is a step up for me and well we are about equal considering my parents worked with hers, hell Monica used to be married to her father."

Carly's eyes narrowed at that news but by the time Jason had compared all their flaws to what sounded like Elizabeth's perfection, she was boiling with anger. "If she is so perfect why aren't you with your precious Elizabeth? Huh? No answer for that, well let me tell you. You aren't with her because she is boring as hell."

"Oh Carly..." with that, Jason began to laugh. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I know nothing I said tonight got through to you, that this was all wasted breath, but there are three things I want you to take from this conversation. ARE YOU LISTENING, CARLY?"

Nodding yes, with her arms crossed in front of her, she saw him walking towards the door. "First, I have no intention, none of getting back with Sam. Whatever her future, I wish her well but it won't include me. Second, Thank you, for this. Because I was going to walk away, stay out of Elizabeth's life after what Lucky had pulled this afternoon. Now, thanks to you, I am going to it, going for what I have wanted now for over seven years, almost eight a chance with Elizabeth. A future with her. And thirdly, since I know you won't rest until you end Elizabeth and I, I will do what I should have done years ago, end us."

"Us? You aren't with her." she replied.

"By us, I mean this dysfunctional relationship you and I have. I made a promise to Michael, you have used that for years, well Michael is off an age where he is old enough to make his own decisions without you coming to me. So from this moment on, Carly, I no longer need to hold your hand, keep you from making mistakes. You are on your own."

"Jason, you don't mean that, you are my best friend, what will I do without you in my life. You can't just toss me over for that bitch, I won't let you, I won't even let you leave." she said getting hysterical at what she had always feared coming true.

Opening the door he was standing next to, he saw Max in the hallway and said "Take her home, to Sonny's to wherever she wants to go, but she is no longer allowed here."

Blinking, Max stared then eased Carly out with promises that he was sure things would be better in the morning. Carly stared out the window with unseeing eyes as she sat there trying to figure out how to fix this then said "I want you to find out where Elizabeth Webber is this very moment."

Max didn't tell her that Ms. Webber had had a guard all day, since the moment Jason had walked away from the beat down he had given Lucky earlier that day. Making a call, he pretended to need the information then said "Ms. Webber is at home."

"Take me there." she spat out then thought about it. "No, first take me to Alexis Davis' house."

"Yes, Mrs. C." said Max as he turned the big sedan around and went to drive to the other side of Port Charles in the pouring rain.

Elizabeth looked down at the dress then over at _**Liz**_ and said "Are you sure?"

"Hey, you are the one who said you used to be called Lizzie, well to us Jersey girls that is a Lizzie dress." she replied then went back to playing her Words with friends game with _**Jackie**_ on the computer

Taking another look at the green knee length dress that clung to her like a second skin to her waist then flared out, making it so if she moved the fabric molded to her legs then flared as she walked forward, she said "At least it is summer, the sandals would look a bit off if it was September already."

Nodding the other nurse said "I have to get back to my patient. That women whose children are driving her crazy."

"Oh, _**Heather**_?" she asked. "Nice lady but she really just needs to stop playing taxi driver for them now that they are old enough to drive. Then she can spend more time writing like her fans want."

Elizabeth closed her locker then saw Robin entered the locker room cursing out Patrick Drake under her breath. "Robin how soon can you be ready?"

Looking up, Robin sighed when she saw Elizabeth. "You know you make it difficult for the rest of us."

"Excuse me?" she asked feeling guilty for whatever had the other woman so upset.

"Do you have to be so beautiful." she said. "I mean, I have had a serious girl crush on you, if I swung that way, I would be macking on you like Drake does every single woman with a pulse here at the hospital."

"I am not beautiful." said Elizabeth. "I am at most average."

"If you are average, it sets the bar way to high for the rest of us." said the doctor as she went to change. She had already seen Georgie who was dressed in a summery pale pink cotton dress looking attractive and way too beyond her years. Now there was Elizabeth, no wonder Patrick never looked at her. How could she compete with that.

Growling at her self pitying, Robin went to shower and dress.

Across town, Carly had changed her mind yet again just as they arrived at the lake house only to see Alexis and what looked like Jax shoving a_**naked body into the trunk of her car. **_

"Alexis what the hell are you doing?" asked Carly as she got out of the sedan. "Who is that?"

"Ric." she spat out then turned to heave what little there was still in her stomach. "I found him lying dead on my carpet."

"Why didn't you call the police?" she asked blinking.

"Because Sam was lying dead and naked right on top of him." she said shivering in spite of the warm air. "I just caught my daughter having sex with my husband. Only I wasn't the only one. Ric's father was here and for some reason, he agreed to make this all go away if I got the body to his house."

"And you trust him?" asked Max as he went over to where the dead attorney was wrapped up in plastic. "Where is Sam's body?"

"We put her naked body in a trunk, too. A steamer trunk and shoved it off the pier." said Jax. "We did her first."

"Oh my god." said Max as he called his boss. Sonny listened then fumed as Max explained all that was going on. He had killed Ric and Sam for daring to betray him, now all his plans to show Jason how he had fixed his mistakes was going to hell in a hand basket.

Telling Max to take Carly straight home, Sonny threw his bar ware and was about to drive over to face his ex wife when he heard footsteps. "Who are you?"

"Forgot me already?" mocked the old man. "Well, well we have a tiger by the tail, don't we Trevor?"

"Yes, yes we do." intoned the other man. "Sonny, I have some paperwork here that you are going to sign, then you are going to leave town, quietly slipping away in the night or you go to prison for the murder of your ex mistress and my son."

"Forget it Trevor, there is no way that Jason will ever believe it." he said smugly. "You might as well kill me now and we both know that there is no way you will ever get away with shooting me."

"Shoot you?" said an astonished Anthony. "Why would I shoot you?"

"Sign the paperwork Corinthos." said the urbane man with the salt and pepper hair. "Now."

Taking the pen, knowing that he could prove it was all false with no sweat at all, he then threw the pen at his mother's ex lover and said "You won't get away with this."

"Have you seen the news tonight?" asked the gleeful older man. "Interesting story about the animals that just escaped from the zoo an hour ago."

When Sonny just looked at him with angry and resentful eyes, the old Italian said "They will find the wild beasties, all minus the tiger, after all who would suspect that anyone would _**ever steal a tiger**_."

The Cuban was soon closed inside his study, knocked unconscious with a large hunk of dead zebra around his neck to act as an appetizer. He never heard the roar, nor saw the cat come in through the door he frequently left open on what he thought to be his very safe estate.

Across town Lorenzo Alcazar gave a cold grin, then took the offered paperwork and said "Nice doing business with you, much more efficient than your son."

Trevor gave him a slimy grin and said "Poor Richard, he was always a bit of a disappointment. I think it was his mother's genes, after all I have managed to survive in this business without once ever getting caught."

"Until now." said Lorenzo as he shot the man, then looked at the dead body on his carpet. Looking up at his wife, he said "Are you happy now?"

Skye said "Not yet, you need to make the footage of the murder disappear."

"Our Mr. Spinelli did a fine job with that already." he replied. "I send him ahead to the jet with the nanny, he will be joining us in Italy."

The red head went to get ready, then nodded at the man in her bedroom. "It was taken care of."

"Trevor took care of my father already." he said then asked "What about Morgan?"

"He will have no idea about any of this." she replied. "Spinelli is good, a little talkative which is why he will be taking flying lessons at fifty thousand feet tonight."

John walked away, then turned "How do I know you won't be back?"

Skye looked at him then at the doorway from which she could hear the end of her husband's life. "Because I got what I wanted out of this deal."

Arriving at Jake's, Elizabeth grimaced when she saw Coleman speaking to Emily about something. Then her friend came over and asked "How can you be here, knowing your husband is going through detox even as we speak."

"Emily, right now, you need to make a choice. Are you my friend or Lucky's friend. Chose wisely because this is the only chance you get to make it." she said looking at the other woman. When her eyes went sideways, refusing to meet hers, she said "Fine, you made it. Don't come to me when Nik cheats on you again, when your fairy tale crumbles. Its amazing how I am supposed to be there for all of you, but you can't ever just once be there for me unless it also benefits Lucky."

"That's not fair, Elizabeth. You don't know what he is going through."

Glaring at her friend she said "What he is going through, what about what I am going through, do you ever think about that. As for referring to Lucky as my husband, you are damn well aware that he signed divorce papers."

"Mac forced him to." she responded. "I am not sure that that was even legal. Alexis is looking into it for him."

"Good, another person off my Christmas card list, along with _**Miranda**_ from the library. Woman never chooses a different card, I could just hang up the one from the year before and no one would know the difference except by the date."

Georgie and Robin entered the room and saw the stand off. Walking over, along with Kelly, Lainey and the new nurses _**Deb**_ and _**Michelle**_ and _**Tammy**_, they asked Emily if she was staying or going?

"I want Elizabeth to come with me." she gritted out. "Lucky needs her."

"No what Lucky needs is to be arrested for domestic battery, a swift kick in the gonads and a few years on a couch with Lainey and to be taking prescription psychotics not stolen narcotics." was tossed out there by Robin who glared at the other woman. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but if you aren't here for Elizabeth, leave. If Lucky needs coddling, coddle him yourself."

Emily left, certain Elizabeth would eventually come to her senses and help Lucky. Calling Nik, she asked if they had time for that dinner they were talking about. "After all, we can't put our lives on hold for Lucky."

Kelly who had left the bar hoping to wake Emily up was stunned as the intern hung up her phone. "What did you just say."

"Huh?" she asked. "I told Nik that we can't put our lives on hold for Lucky."

"Yet you expect Elizabeth to do so. Elizabeth who has a son, who caught Lucky sleeping with Maxie Jones who got him the illegal drugs he is doing. Elizabeth who divorced his rear, you expect her to give up her life to hand hold Lucky's?"

"She owes him." Said Emily looking at her watch to make sure she still had time to go and speak to Jason about the disgraceful way he was treating Sam. She wasn't sure she liked the way he was suddenly always around the hospital, always talking to Elizabeth. There was no way she was going to let him find happiness with Elizabeth after scotching her relationship with Sonny.

"No she doesn't." Kelly looked at the other woman who had glanced at her watch yet again. "Are you in a hurry to go someplace?"

"Yes I am making sure I have time to see Jason before going to have dinner with Nik on the parapet of Wyndemere." she said then walked away, ignoring her comments about Elizabeth.

At home after finding no one at Jason's penthouse, she sat across from Nik, as they made plans for their future. "Oh course if Lucky doesn't get well all of this is for naught."

"I know, can you believe Elizabeth?" asked Nik. "After all our family has done for them, for her to just walk away when he needs her."

"Ouch." with that, Emily felt inside of her mouth which was now bleeding profusely. "What was that?"

Spitting out the blood and the chunk of something from her mouth, she said "Opfff, I losssttt a tttoooff."

"Did you say you_**lost a tooth**_?" he asked then looked at the gleaming white enamel on the dark table cloth then saw something dark and glittery there as well. Picking it up, holding it to the moonlight, he cursed when he saw what it was.

"Whatttt's phat?" she asked holding a now damp cloth to her mouth.

"A diamond." he said slightly fatalistically as he got exactly what diamond it was that was covered with blood. "Lucky was here this morning, asked for money. I refused to give him any. He was wandering around while I was talking to Alfred. I left a jewelry box in the room with him. It was missing when I came back but I believed him when he said he hadn't seen it."

"Nik, Lucky would never steal from you." she protested once she got the bleeding stopped, aware it was only a temporary fix.

Holding up the bottle of wine, he said "This is proof he had planned to. Emily I left the room but made it clear I expected him to empty his pockets before he left."

"He is your brother, how can you treat him that way?" she asked astonished with the words coming out of his mouth.

"Because he is Luke Spencers son. Anyhow the bottle of wine was open and breathing. I found the box for the diamond behind some books on a shelf. He had nothing in his pockets. I apologized to him. I can't believe he sat there, with tears in his eyes asking how I could not believe him. That bastard." he fumed. "But the better question is what did he do with the rest of the stones?"

Emily was soon escorted to the boat, as Nik made plans to have a dentist fix her tooth only for his cell phone to ring. Listening to the words on the other end he shook his head and said "Could you please repeat that?"

"This is _**Carolyn Crispy**_, a reporter for the Savannah Examiner I was hoping to find out your take on your Aunt Alexis Davis' actions this evening."

"What actions?" he asked forgetting the advice of his publicity consultant Pam who always said don't ask a reporter a question, even.

"The three C's from the Port Charles Gazette are reporting that she along with Jasper Jacks, Maximus Giambetti Jr. and Caroline Corinthos _**got arrested**_ this evening for moving dead bodies."

"Who are the three C's and what dead body?" he asked then saw Emily's eyes widen as the got closer to the docks.

"_**Cyndi, Cindy and Cyndi**_, the new syndicated gossip columnists from Louisville Kentucky. They were chosen because they have total dedication to searching out Liasons. Now may I have quote regarding the death of Ric Lansing?"

Hanging up, Nik looked at his ex wife and current lover giving her the news. "I have to get to the station."

"Mmyyyy ttoooph?" she pointed out as her mouth started bleeding profusely again.

"I will call Elizabeth... she can meet you at the hospital." he said then quickly fled. Calling his new personal assistant _**Chris, Kristi**_, no that was the last one. What was her name again, wait, it was _**Betty**_, because she had threatened to call her attorney and slap him with a sexual harassment suit after he had made a joke about Betty Boop.

"I need you to get that attorney I interviewed this week to the police station. Now!"

Emily arrived at GH, sitting by herself as Nik had forgotten all about his promise to call Elizabeth, let alone the Quartermaines. The prince in the meantime had shown up at the station only to be told that it had been a busy night.

"We had a breakout at the zoo, they ended up outside of town. A tiger killed Sonny Corinthos, the FBI had plans to arrest Lorenzo Alcazar but he escaped just in the nick of time, plus the death of the DA and it has been a very busy night." said the female detective from Texas named _**Heather**_ who had replaced Cruz.

Harper looked up from the paperwork and saw Dr. Quartermaine standing there. "I need to speak to your boss."

"He is a little bit busy sir." he then gave the man the news.

Closing his eyes, Alan said "I need you to take me to him, right now. It is an emergency and you might want to call all your detectives in."

"What could be worse than has already happened?" he asked wearily.

"A vial of a synthetic arousal drug that we were holding for safe keeping at GH was stolen today." Alan said then saw the other man's yawn. "It was in concentrated form. One drop is all that is needed and there were enough there for 500 doses."

"How is this a problem?" he asked. "At most we are at danger for overly amorous women running around on the streets."

"Get Mac on the phone, now!" ordered Alan just as the electricity went out. Cursing he said "Call your boss, tell him to call me, immediately."

Harper didn't worry about, finding that to be a small part of a very big mess right then. Working on arranging for uniformed officers to start working busy street corners, he considered pulling the cell guards when his phone rang and Mac snarled. "I just got a call of a disturbance at Kelly's. Send someone immediately."

Mac hung up then saw the lady lawyer and considered hand cuffing her. "If you don't keep your hands to yourself I will have you put in cuffs?"

The red head looked him over then said "Will they be fur lined and can I be naked first?"

Beyond annoyed, Mac took his off his belt and handcuffed the woman. "No, they are stainless steel and no you can't be naked."

Diane had no idea what had come over her. She had gotten to town mere hours before now she was under arrest because for some reason her libido was determined to have this handsome, hard bodied man in a bed, sweating up the sheets with her.

AT Jake's, Maxie slipped out the side door, laughing as she imagined Lucky walking into one of the rooms above Jake's and finding his precious Elizabeth in the arms of Patrick Drake.

Heading across town to find Lucky, she didn't find him at the apartment, instead the woman who had opened the door across from the small flat had said she heard on the news that that disgraceful waste of a human being was a patient at Mercy hospital, that someone had tried to beat some sense into the idiot.

Hurrying over, furious that Elizabeth had not stayed at Lucky's bedside, like she Maxie would, the blond vowed that there was going to be no one but her in Lucky's life after this.

Jason was playing with Cameron, enjoying his time with the little boy. Looking at Epiphany Johnson who was babysitting, he asked "I guess Mrs. Hardy pulled her usual, that Elizabeth should be with Lucky?"

"No, she didn't even ask her grandmother, you know she moved out of that apartment?" asked the older woman.

"I know." he said grimly. "Cameron and she are staying at her old studio. I don't like it, but at least I know it is safe enough for a few days until I can fix something up."

Epiphany looked at the younger man, then at the little boy who was now curling up and heading to sleep. "You love his mother, don't you?"

"Yes." was the simple answer, then with a sideways look at where Stan was working on something for him, Jason said "I don't deserve her, though."

"Mr. Morgan, I think that is up to her, don't you?"she asked pointedly then saw her son coming over and handing Jason what he had found.

"What?" with that, Jason swore. "How the hell?"

"The Jackal." he said. "My guess, Mr. Jackal is fish food."

"I need to make some arrangements." he said darkly unhappy that now he would have to push back some of his plans. He couldn't leave those he cared about unprotected, not and live happily ever after.

Hearing his phone ringing, Jason listened with closed eyes as he said "Could you please repeat that?"

Hearing that Carly had been arrested along with Max, Alexis and Jasper Jacks, he said "Call that new attorney."

"Jason, she was arrested for sexual assault." said the young guard on the other end.

Kissing Cameron on the head as Epiphany took the little boy upstairs to lay him down, he told Stan to start closing down all he had been doing for him. "Are you going to be okay, financially?"

"Don't have a lot to spend money on." the man pointed out. "Am more than fine. What about the others?"

"I am sure that Max and Milo will be fine, the rest are going to be given the option of who they work for. There will be no reprisals if they chose to walk away." Leaving, Jason was on his way to the station when he was given the news. "The idiot is missing."

Nurse _**Amber**_ sighed and said "Some blond visited him, claimed she was his sister. She was bawling her eyes out and shrieking that you were going to pay for beating up on Lucky, that Spencers take care of their own."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason hung up and called the guard he had on Elizabeth. "Boss, I have been trying to call you all evening. You had better get down to Jake's, there is something seriously wrong."

Screeching as he pulled out of the parking lot, Jason arrived at the run down bar mere minutes later and went inside to find what looked like an orgy on one side of the room and on the other, several women watching with what looked like popcorn.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked stunned.

"We aren't really sure." said Kelly Lee who shoved him into a chair and said "But you are blocking the view."

"I can't believe all of you are sitting here watching this." he said his eyes growing wide at seeing the youngest daughter of the police commissioner turning her head sideways as if trying to figure something out. Not wanting to know what, he went to look for Elizabeth who was on the phone off to the side while Coleman was pacing back and forth.

"Did you reach him?" he asked asking.

"No, will you stop pacing." she snapped then tried the number again. Hearing her name being called, she grimaced and said "Hello, Jason. I will be right with you."

Getting Mac's hello, she said "Sir, you need to come to Jake's. It's serious sir, Maxie did something. Have you talked to Detective Harper, sir?"

"About what?" asked Mac worried because he could hear the fear in Elizabeth Webber's voice.

"Dr. Quartermaine went down to see you tonight. There was a drug theft at the hospital today. The nurse that was on, Shelli Martinez noticed that a vial we were keeping for the CDC was missing."

"Oh god, do we have another virus running rampant through Port Charles?" he asked his mind on February of that year.

"No sir, this is a drug to help deal with certain sexual dysfunction. Sir, someone, er, M-someone poured over the top of the ice in the machine here."

"Elizabeth is this an emergency, we have had a long day." he asked.

"Sir, I am sorry but yes, see sir, Coleman caught the person who dumped in the vial. It was your daughter sir and right now there is practically an orgy going on at Jake's." she said.

There were cuss words, then the man looked at the woman he had in handcuffs and asked to speak to Coleman who confirmed the presence in the bar that evening of someone fitting that description.

Mac was not a happy man, not at all as he looked at the woman across from him then told the uniformed officer with him to await a female officer then to take her to the holding cells. "Don't process her. I will explain later."

With that, he went to the bar where he found the hospital staff watching as Coleman turned on the sprinklers. "Hey, why did you do that for?"

Glaring at Robin, Mac ordered the others to get into the bus outside and had them taken to County hospital while he viewed the tapes. Seeing his daughter on tape, he thanked Coleman for trying to handle it quietly then put out an APB on his daughter.

Robin meanwhile had without thinking taken a drink of the icy cold beverage in front of her. Then another and another while the rest of the nursing staff called out good night and began to take their taxi's home glad they hadn't drank any of the treated drinks.

"Well well, were you here for the orgy?" asked Patrick as he entered the bar to find his favorite sparring partner still inside. Looking around, he said "I would have been here sooner, Elizabeth but I had a patient to check on."

"You were expected?" she asked while wondering why Jason was sitting on a bar stool, just staring into space.

"Yes, you invited me, remember?" he asked amused, certain she had had too much to drink. "Just how much tequila did you have?"

"None, I had a fight with Emily before I could get my first drink, then had to give someone directions while they had their second and before I had a chance to finally drink my first and their third, someone drugged the ice cubes."

With wide eyes, he asked "So, _**who drugged all of you**_?"

"I am not sure I can tell." she said only to see Robin standing next to her. "Are you ready for me to drive you home?"

Patrick looked at Robin then said "Elizabeth, she lives in the same building as me, I can do it. You go ahead and head home yourself. Do you need us to follow you, just in case."

"No, Lucky is in Mercy, I will be fine." she said only to hear heavy footsteps. Turning to Jason, she asked "What brought you here tonight?"

"You." he said with a smile that faded. "Lucky isn't at Mercy, he left in Lulu's company."

"Jason, I really doubt he knows where I am staying, but thank you for being a friend." she said while smiling at him. "You should go do what you normal do at this time of night."

"I can do that after making sure you get home safely." he said softly, not telling her that he was done standing at windows mourning what he had lost, instead he was going to grab for it. "I saw Cam tonight, Stan was at his mother's."

"So what do you think of my son?" she asked. "Isn't he the most wonderful, smartest, child on the world? Just kidding."

"No, he truly is." Jason couldn't help wishing he had been his, wishing he had been there unlike that smuck Spencer. But for now on, he intended to be there, intended to be a part of his life. First however, came the hard part, the part he had never really done for any woman.

But to do that, he had to wrap up a few things, but for now, he would make sure she was safe. Holding out his hand, holding his breath to see if she would take it, he felt a small sense of winning one battle when she put her small hand into his and said "Do you have your bike?"

"No, its at the Towers." he said then looking down at her legs said "Besides, you are wearing a dress."

Leading her to his car, he looked over at the sign for Jake's, that was going off for the night and said "Do you have time to go for a drive?"

Nodding, she watched as he pulled out, down towards the old cliff roads, both staying silent, enjoying their time together.

At the overlook, Jason got out, then looking at Elizabeth's thin dress, reached in the back seat for his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as they walked quietly to the new bridge.

Leaning back against the stone wall, he helped her to lean back against him and said "Epiphany was reading a story to Cam when I got there."

"Peter Pan." she said knowingly. "He likes it, even if he doesn't really understand it."

Resting his head against hers, he said "The girl in it, _**Wendi,**_ she chooses to grow up, over Peter Pan. Why?"

"Because we all most grow and change." she said softly. "Its how you know you are alive. You make mistakes and hopefully learn from them. Peter is too scared to do that."

"I get that." he said "Living the life of adventure, well its a safety mechanism. You can't be hurt, not really. Not emotionally. You can be singed, but those in that life, they don't know the real you. The you that longs for normal things, like..."

Hearing the hitch as Jason stopped speaking, Elizabeth held in the tears, she knew what he was saying. They both did. And she knew that like Peter, Jason would never change, he couldn't. Because if he did, life was too scary. Not only for himself, but for those around him."

She had faced that years ago when she had left the penthouse. Like she had said, Sonny was his first last and always. She had put the love she had had for him in a box labeled never to be opened again, yet there were times when the lid shifted and the feelings tried to break free.

Right now, she struggled daily to keep that lid on, she had to because she couldn't fall apart again, she had a son who needed her to be strong. Jason meanwhile was trying to tell her that unlike Peter, he wanted to grow up, to become the man he was beginning to realize that he had become stunted against becoming.

Jason was about to speak when he though to himself that it was more than words that were needed, what was needed was action. Vowing to be the man she needed, he just silently held her, never seeing the single tear drop rolling down her cheek as she came to face that it was time to go.

"Jason, I should head home, Cam isn't much of a morning child and I am going to have my hands full." she said as she was taken to the studio. "Thank you, Jason. For everything."

Feeling a sense of finality, Jason didn't like it but knew that he had to prove to her that he meant to make changes and with that in mind, left to start doing so.

Elizabeth meanwhile opened her laptop and logged on, sending Dr. Quartermaine an email. "Sir, that opening in_**Dallas**_, for a surgical nurse. Thank you, you are right about my needing some breathing room from Lucky, I will take it."

At St. Agnes, Georgie tried the doors a bit surprised to find they were unlocked. Going inside, she saw someone praying to St. _**Theresa**_ and respectfully sat down far enough to give them privacy.

The man stood and walked her way. "Are you okay, Miss?"

Looking at the dark haired man, she said "I just wanted a minutes peace. I am sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, you didn't. I was just thinking about my mother. Her murderer died tonight and I don't know whether to be happy or sad." he replied as he sat down in the pew in front of her. "I came to figure it out."

"I came to figure out why I married someone I knew wouldn't be faithful."

A bit shocked he said "You don't look old enough to marry anyone."

"Childhood sweetheart, too bad I knew that someone else was already chasing after him, I also knew he had had a problem staying faithful before." she replied with a heavy sigh. "He hadn't cheated, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I am sick to death of losing, of my family. At least part of it."

"I know what you mean." he said. "My last family member is dead, I have a half sister but she is in Italy and doesn't consider me family. I have money, but no real ambition except to find out what I have been missing locked away in that prison my family called a home."

"My sister tried to poison a bunch of people tonight because her old pre teen crush used her to get him illegal drugs. Oh and did I happen to mention that that old crush, its his sister who is chasing after my ex. My father is wonderful but he has been repeatedly humiliated by my sister. And my other parents, well the last time I saw my mother in person was three years ago." she said.

"What are you plans?" he asked hearing the priest leaving the confessional and watching as the girl nodded at the older man with tattoos, then added "For the summer?"

"To spent it working at Kelly's, dealing with my ex and the blond, watching my sister squirm her way out of trouble, yet again... and save up to go away after college." she said. "What about you?"

"I am off to see the world." he said. "You should come with me."

"I can't." she said slightly regretfully. "Besides, I don' t even know your name."

"True, but then I don't know yours either. So let me guess... _**Rachel**_? No, okay Nicole? No, uh, Jo-Ann? Georgie?" he asked then saw her startled expression and couldn't resist showing her her license. "I lifted it out of your purse while you were looking at the priest."

Giving it back, he said "I'm Johnny. I am 22, single, never had a serious relationship, having an insane father tends to cut down on dating time. I also intend to visit at least half of the countries in the world before I die of old age, in a rocking chair with a hot babe on my arm."

That made her laugh then Georgie said "I can't go with you, as grand as that sounds. I could never explain it to my family."

Johnny looked at her then sighed before watching her walk out of the church. Making plans, he looked around then decided to take his plan outside of the building. Once there, he made a call to his father's business manager.

Giving him orders, getting confirmation that the man would do as requested, Johnny left to drive home, feeling a bit better about his plans for the future.

Jason was at the outskirts of town when he saw the flashing lights. Rolling down his window, he saw man wearing a brown khaki shirt and asked if he could drive thru.

"Sorry sir, there is a lose tiger. He already mauled a man to death and we have two other people who just plowed past without listening."

"Morgan, is that you?" called out the man. Moving around, Detective Harper said "Spencer just blew past here in his sister's car with Maxie Jones inside. I don't know if you have heard, but the Tiger ended up on Sonny's estate. It wasn't pretty."

"Sonny?" he asked not sure how he felt about that.

"We think so, there wasn't a lot left." he said weakly. "The kids were at their grandmother's at least."

Jason hadn't even thought about Michael and Morgan, then recalling that Alexis was in jail for the death of Ric Lansing, he wondered where Kristina and Molly were too.

"Thanks, Harper. I heard what happened regarding Maxie and the drugs."

The other man wasn't happy, his boss had rightly ripped into him, but at the same time who would have expected to find out something like that existed.

Jason turned his SUV around, driving back to town. At the station, Mac asked to speak to him in his office. Wanting to say not without his attorney, Jason SAW his new attorney inside, half naked. "Oh my god."

"Get her dressed, please?" begged the cop. "She was at Jake's tonight. Once she is wearing clothes, we need to speak."

"I told you, I am not putting on any clothes, except your shirt." she purred as she stood. Jason quickly turned around not wanting to see his attorney who was wearing what looked like a man's dress shirt and little else. "Mr. Morgan, relax, I am wearing shoes."

"Diane, get dressed, I am not in the mood to be dealing with this." he snapped only for the red head to look at the other man and say "Fine, but Mr. Scorpio, at some point, you will be begging me to wear nothing but your shirt, I guarantee it."

Dressing, she took the offered coffee, grimaced at the harsh taste then froze as Mac in a clipped tone told them what had happened to her, then what had gone on around town that day.

"Sir, do you think that someone let the animals free at the zoo?" she asked.

Mac said "I wish it was that, but now, it turns out the controls were all computerized and they all went haywire at the same time. If it had been one animal, they would have caught it, but we had lions, tigers, bears, elephants and damn monkeys running free."

Her eyes wide, she said "How did they get to the Corinthos estate without being noticed."

"They were noticed, we thought we had the tiger, someone called in to the tip line, but it turned out not to be." he said. "What about this war, Morgan. Between old man Zachara and Alcazar, why would he take him on?"

"I don't know." he answered. "Most people leave old man Zachara alone. Who are you sure is dead?"

"The attorney, Lansing, Zachara himself and we think that Lorenzo left for Italy but have had no confirmations of him arriving. Skye did along with their daughter, the thing is, Diego is missing as well."

With a few moments to digest all of that, Jason asked "Lansing, Ric is dead?"

"Yes, we think that there is more to it, but can't get anyone to talk." he replied then asked if Diane would be representing Carly.

"No." was Jason's quick response. Seeing her looking at him, knowing that Carly's name had been on the list she had been provided, he said "Carly can use Jax' attorney."

"He usually uses Alexis." pointed out Mac. "Cassadine got an attorney for her, but from what I gather, she hasn't said anything even to him."

"Mac, not my mess." he said with a sigh. "What about Spencer, what are you going to do about him?"

"The officer who was on duty outside the room was relieved of his responsibilities by former Detective Cruz who told him he was reinstated. Cruz of course lied, what I don't get is where my daughter and he were driving out that way."

Jason left the station, arranging for Diane to stay at the Metrocourt then went to GH. Finding Emily in a room, he looked at his unconscious sister then sat down by her bedside.

"Morgan."

Turning to look at Nik, Jason said "Where is your brother going?"

"No where, I refused to let him stay at our mother's house, Elizabeth closed down their apartment without even letting him get his things and Kelly's is full." he said then looking at a sleeping Emily said "Why are you here?"

"To talk to Emily, but you will do." he said with an indifferent expression as he looked at the pompous man in front of him. "I am leaving for Europe in the morning. Tell Emily I said goodbye."

With that, Jason walked out, missing how relieved Nik got at the idea of the blond no longer being around, hopefully that meant that Elizabeth would finally settle down and due her duty to his brother.

Letting himself into the studio, saw that Elizabeth was fast asleep and looking around saw the unpacked boxes that had been brought to the studio days before. Finding what little was unpacked, he soon had it all in suitcases and then carried Elizabeth to the black SUV.

Turning to the two guards, he said "I want everything at the airport by seven thirty in the morning. From the list I gave you, I want my penthouse packed too."

Nodding that they understood, the two men did as ordered while Jason drove over to the Johnson house. Epiphany came out first with the diaper bag and car seat then the little boy. "She is going to be pissed."

"When she wakes up, sees where we are, she won't be. I promise." he said with a secretive smile as he went to the airport. There loading his family on the jet, he made one more call this time to a different captain. One that was an old friend.

The man hung up the phone, the large grin amusing his men as he shouted ordered in the predawn light. "The boss is coming on board later today. Prepare the rooms, get the chef to stock the kitchen, we sail at dusk."

Jason made one call, verified that his plans were being put in place, then curled up next to Elizabeth in the reclined chair, his arms around her and Cameron.

Waking up, Elizabeth saw her son, his resting on Jason's chest and reached out to touch them both only for his hand to cover hers. "Wendy?"

Seeing her cautious expression, he said "I don't want to be Peter Pan, I want to be Mr. Darling."

That made her laugh as she said "That is her father, Jason."

"Then who does she marry?" he asked only for Elizabeth to frown and say "I don't know that we are ever given a name."

Her mind on the puzzle, what he said suddenly hit her. "Jason, what is going on here?"

"I love you, Elizabeth Webber. I have for years. But we both let others interfere, and did so ourselves out of fear of disappointment. So I am doing what I should have that day in the park when I asked you to go with me."

"Wait, we are going to Italy?" she asked looking around the jet.

"No." he said and seeing her disappointment, he said "We should end up in Italy by the end of the month, right now, we are flying into Clyde, Ireland."

Watching her son nuzzle closer to Jason, she said "Why are we heading there?"

"An old friend has been taking care of something I bought several years ago. I made a promise to him and now am fulfilling it." he said then leaning in kissed her quickly. "I will explain later, but for now, sleep."

"Jason there are people I have to let know." she said. "I can't just..."

"Yes you can. I left a message with Alan, I spoke to Epiphany when I went to get Cameron. Your grams won't be happy, so your best bet is to just call her and your friends, your true friends will just want you to be happy." he said softly. "I have only once question, will you be happy, with us, with our being a family."

"Yes." she said with a wisp of a smile as she looked at his hand between them and enfolded hers into his. "You once offered me the world, I couldn't take it, I had obligations, my only obligation now, is to that little boy in your arms."

"I won't let you down." he promised as they drifted off to sleep, never even waking as the jet landed on the executive runway in Clyde until a man with laughing Irish eyes shook Elizabeth gently.

"About time you told him yes."

"Johnny O'Brien." she whispered as she sat up and hugged the tall man. "What are you doing here. I thought you were dead."

"Jason wouldn't kill me." he said. "He sent me here to watch over his second most precious material possession."

"Didn't trust you with the bike, huh?" she asked teasing the man.

"That bike isn't even in the top five." said the man whose rumbling words woke the boy sleeping on him. Cam woke up, thought about crying then remembered being held safe the night before and reached for his mommy.

Getting through border patrol, Elizabeth could smell the sea air and said "Is this a port?"

"Yes." was the answer as she was loaded with Jason and Cam into the Land Rover and drove down to the docks.

"Close your eyes." said Jason softly. Elizabeth did so, then was helped out while Johnny took the curly haired little boy. Walking her to the front of the large boat, he said open your eyes.

Her eyes came open, then widened, then tears fell. "I have had this since 2002. Its original name was the _**Janet**_, but I changed it and it has been here waiting for its namesake to come aboard."

Elizabeth wiped her tears as she walked up the plank then said to Jason. "Lizabeth?"

"You aren't that wild kid desperate for your parents attention like Lizzie, you aren't Elizabeth, that woman afraid to disappoint everyone so she makes herself sad. You are a combination of the good traits of both of your alter egos. The side that I know, the woman I love." with that, his eyes went to hers and then he said "For now, we are going to sail to Italy. Getting to be ourselves. I can't guarantee smooth sailing, but I can that it will be a hell of a ride."

Elizabeth looked at him and said "One I want to take. So, show me the wind."

Epilogue:

Back in Port Charles, Georgie mourned her sisters' death, Maxie and Lucky had had a run in with the tiger, the tiger had won. Her mother had come back for the funeral, her father too. The younger girl spent less than ten minutes with Frisco before she had asked Mac for permission to leave.

Once at the docks, she saw her friend from the church and said "I thought you were running away from home?"

"I am." he said. "I saw your name, in the paper."

"I saw yours too." she said. Then after a few moments silence as they both digested that the other knew who they really were, she said "I might get a chance to go on trip after all. Some woman, she is going to Europe, saw me looking at a travel guide. Asked if I was interested in being her traveling companion. My father knows her, she is some retired attorney's wife."

Johnny knew all of that, he had in fact contacted the woman, having known her from when her husband had once worked for his father, before the nightmare that was Trevor Lansing has blown into their lives. He had set it up, hired the woman to be a companion for Georgie.

A week later, as she sat down in first class, Johnny sat across from her and said "John Zachara, and you are?"

Laughing in spite of herself, she held out her hand and said "I think I am in so much trouble. You did this didn't you?"

"Yes and no." he said with a smirk then looking at the older woman said "She is with us for three weeks. After that, we are on our own if you want."

Carly was fuming as she was let out of jail, first Sonny had died and Jason hadn't come to see her, then she had been arraigned and tossed back in jail as a flight risk, then she had no attorney until Jax's had stepped up to help her.

She had to pay a fine, no matter what she said, she had still been there and hadn't tried to prevent Alexis and Jax from removing Ric. Calling Bernie, she demanded to know where Jason was and when he would be coming back.

"I am sorry Mrs. Corinthos, but that information is no longer to be given out to you." said the man.

"**Y****ou** must be mistaken. With Sonny's death, my sons are his heirs. I need to know what is going on with the business." she stated.

"Mr. Corinthos sold all his businesses on the day of his death. The money was placed into his accounts and then upon his death transferred into the accounts of his four children."

"Four? Sonny only has three children who are alive." she said in a shrill tone not adding that she didn't think Alexis' brat should inherit anything, anyhow.

"He had four, Morgan and Michael, Kristina and your late ex husband had a child with a woman in his old neighborhood, he became aware of this son on the day he died." Bernie hung up when she started to shout then called back.

"Don't you ever hang up on me again." she said in a cold voice.

"Mrs. Jacks, I am no longer in the employ of anyone connected to you. Your sons trust funds were under the control of Mr. Morgan but he had that transferred before his move."

"His move? What move and who has the money?" she demanded.

"Your son's money is under the care of one Edward Quartermaine, in the event of his death..." There was silence as Carly didn't believe what he was saying. "As I said in the event of his death before the boys are twenty five the money is placed under the control of a Ned Ashton."

"Like hell it is." she stated well aware that Ned blamed her for AJ's death. "Where is Jason?"

"That is released on a need to know basis and Mr. Morgan said that there was no possible reason for you to need to know, Mrs. Corinthos." he said snappily then hanging up grinned having enjoying the conversation.

Max and Milo were back in Italy before either knew what to expect, Max a bit shocked at all that had happened. Alexis Davis had married Jasper Jacks. Mrs. C had not said a peep about it, to their shock.

Instead she had only talked about Jason after hearing of Sonny's death and how the blond would always be there for her.

Emily had woken up from her surgery to find Nik flirting with the blond nurse, after a fight she had moved home, still mourning the loss of her oldest friend. As time went on, she came to realize that she had been so gung ho regarding Lucky and Elizabeth, because she had been in love with Lucky herself.

Now it was too late to tell him. Her parents let her mourn her loss then suggested she get out of bed and get a life, which she promptly did by having an affair with the closest thing to Lucky she could find, a con artist named Ethan who it turned out was related to the Spencers.

Across town, Luke Spencer returned to town to find his daughter pregnant with the heir to the Quartermaine fortune, his son dead and his sister furious with him as a young man had turned up claiming to be his son. A week later that changed as his daughter was outed as having an affair with the late Diego Alcazar who according to DNA was the father of the unborn child.

An abortion later, Lulu was sniffing around the son of his worst enemy and Luke didn't take it very well. Lulu soon learned that Spencers would turn on their own as quickly as outsiders as she ended up living and working at Kelly's glaring every single day at the post cards they got from Georgie Jones who was traveling the world.

Glaring at the latest one, she couldn't help mumbling what made Georgie so special she merited getting that lucky. No one answered, all were aware that she wouldn't understand no matter how simply it was explained.

As for Dillon, he moved to LA, went to film school and ended up producing movies for _**Toya **_productions.

Patrick had gotten lucky the night of the incident at Jake's, he had won the girl, gotten her pregnant and was soon making plans to be a married man. All in all, what every man truly dreamed of was at his feet.

Robin on the other hand, had panicked, then giving a lecture on how short life was by her uncle Mac who had his own hands full with his very stubborn girlfriend Diane Miller, had finally admitted to Patrick what everyone else on the planet knew, she loved him.

Skye was living it up in Milan, having left Rome after seeing Brenda Barrett, she still found herself chuckling a bit at how she had taken down the Port Charles mob for what they had done to her family. Her daughter would be raised knowing who she was but that her father had not been a good man.

Thinking on her deal with Johnny Zachara, she wondered whatever became of the deposed mob prince, while playing the grieving widow as her husband's body turned up in a lake, the same lake in which they found a rotting corpse that was later identified as Sam McCall.

All in all for those who deserved good things, then came, for those who didn't, they got the proverbial coal in the stocking. Now, as to our couple, Jason and Elizabeth were married six months later, having traveled a bit and then settling down at their villa in the outskirts of Siena.

While her grandmother was never truly happy about it, nor the Quartermaines who hadn't released their dream of their Jason coming home, those who truly wished our couple happiness were always to recall them with a smile on their face as the images of their children flashed in mind. Two sons and one little girl who had her daddy wrapped around her finger, just like her mother.

The end.


End file.
